


Friends.

by calumshood123



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumshood123/pseuds/calumshood123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how close can two friends really get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends.

"Fuck," I grumbled, rubbing my head absentmindedly as I lifted it off the glass window I had just bumped into in my sleep. There was definitely going to be a lump there tomorrow.  
  
I heard Danny chuckle in the seat across from me and I looked over at him with a glare. Little cunt.  
  
"Good thing you've got a hard head," he said quietly through his laughter.  
  
I flipped him the bird but didn't respond. 

 

We had just landed a few hours ago in Germany and were now on a bus Dylan had rented en route to our next location.

 

I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, and I wouldn't mind continuing the dream I'd been having either. I knew it had been a good one, but for some reason, I was now drawing a blank on what it had been about.  
  
Just before I let my head fall back against the headrest, deciding that the window was a bad location, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Squinting at the clock radio shining in the front of the moving bus, I could see that it was past three in the morning.  
  
Who the hell would be texting me right now?  
  
I quickly slid my thumb across the lock button, screwing my eyes shut almost completely at the bright light that shone from my screen. It took me a few seconds to realize what the message actually said.  
  
And even when I was sure that I had read it correctly, it was proving to be very difficult for me to process.  
  
 ** _Danny:_** _Looks like your head isn't the only thing that’s hard. ;)_

 

My eyes moved rapidly from my phone down to the prominent bulge in my grey jeans.  
  
How hadn't I noticed that a minute ago?  
  
I crossed my legs uncomfortably to hide it, realizing that this was more than likely related to the "amazing" dream I'd been wishing to fall back into.  
  
Angrily, I typed back a quick response; clenching my phone so tight my knuckles were going white.  
  
 ** _Me:_** _Fuck you._

From the corner of my eye, I saw his movements.  
  
Danny shifted slightly, the dim light from his phone illuminating his dark eyes in the mirrored reflection on the window.  
  
I didn't look away from him until my phone vibrated once more in my hand. I caught him glancing over once before I pulled my gaze away to read his latest response.  
  
 ** _Danny:_** _Don't tempt me, J. You’re not the only one with a 'little problem' right now._  
  
Before I could even let my jaw drop at what I had just read, another message appeared on the screen.  
  
 ** _Danny:_** _Or...a BIG problem in your case. ;)_  
  
I read and re-read these two texts, refusing to believe that this was actually happening.  
  
Danny was certainly one of the straightest guy I'd ever met. I'd like to think that I fell into that same category.  
  
Unable to slow my racing heartbeat and swirling thoughts, I typed out another message, slower this time, carefully choosing my words.  
  
It didn't make me feel any better to know that my cock was getting harder with every letter that appeared on the screen.  
  
What the fuck was wrong with me?  
  
 ** _Me:_** _I think you need to get some sleep. You’re talking pretty crazy.. lol._  
  
We were no longer hiding our phones from each other now, both openly clutching the devices, anxiously awaiting the incoming responses.  
  
I had only seconds to wait before another message came in.  
  
 ** _Danny:_** _I haven’t been with a girl in 2 months. Sorry I'm a little horny._  
  
Another followed it almost instantaneously.  
  
 ** _Danny:_** _A lot horny actually. You look really good tonight, J._  
  
My eyes went wide at this, but I couldn't bring myself to turn in his direction. Instead, I craned my neck over the seats in front of me, ensuring that Henley and Merritt were still asleep.  
  
Even Dylan was snoring in the front-most seat. The only one awake, other than Danny and I, was the driver, and he was absentmindedly humming along to an old ACDC song.  
  
"What are you talking about, Danny?" I hissed at him, still staring straight ahead instead of meeting his eye.  
  
I gulped when I felt the seat shift as Danny closed the gap between us. His clothed thigh was warm against mine, but that was the only contact that he dared to make.  
  
"I said you look good tonight," he whispered simply. I looked down at his hands - they were fiddling, almost nervously, with the rubber case on his iPhone.  
  
I couldn't formulate a proper response, and said the only words that came to mind.  
  
"But I'm straight."  
  
Danny literally laughed out loud at this.  
  
"So am I, Jack."  
  
I forced myself to look over at him now. His usually sky blue colored eyes were dark with lust, searching mine anxiously.  
  
"So what are you saying?" I choked out, jumping slightly when I felt his fingers brushing against the seam on the side of my pants. It was gentle, but it sent a thousand tingles across my body.  
  
I couldn't control my sharp intake of breath as my cock twitched in anticipation once more.  
  
I had no words for the situation I was in.  
  
I, Jack Wilder, was straight. I’ve had my fair share of girlfriends.  
Yet here I was, getting harder by the second.  
  
Because of a guy.  
  
Because of my _best friend._  
  
I'd been so lost in thought that I didn't notice Danny's face so close to mine.  
  
His breath was hot on my cheek as he whispered in my ear.  
  
"I'm saying that we're clearly both horny,” he said quietly.

My eyes fell to his lap where I noticed a bulge, nearly as prominent as my own. I had to stifle a groan as he continued. "So we should help each other out."  
  
I didn't move a muscle as he came even closer, his rough stubble scraping against my face in a way that I shouldn't have enjoyed.  
  
He teeth grazed against my ear lobe and I hissed, as he pulled away and whispered hoarsely again. "That's what friends are for, _right_?"  
  
I don't know what caused me to answer the way I did.  
  
Maybe it was his hand, which had crept up onto my upper thigh. Maybe it was his lips, which were pressing soft kisses onto my jawline. Maybe it was the rush of knowing there were other people so close. Maybe it was because I really was extremely horny.  
  
Or maybe it was because I actually _was_ sexually attracted to Danny.  
  
Whatever the reason, I found myself muttering a gruff response.  
  
"Right."  
  
He wasted no time.  
  
I followed his lead and let my hands blindly feel for his belt, struggling to unhook it as his fingers worked at the button and zipper of my jeans. All the while, I kept my eyes forward, desperately straining to catch any sign of the others waking up.  
  
I also made sure to keep a close eye on the driver. I could have sworn I saw him glance in our direction as Danny cursed softly, running into difficulties since it was dark. I did my best to shake off the panicked feeling as I glanced back over at Danny whose eyes were trained on my waist.  
  
When he finally got the knot undone, I was sure he could sense my rapid breathing, my stomach rising and falling at an unusually fast pace.  
  
"Relax, babe," he breathed, a soft smile playing on his lips as his hand settled on my hip.  
  
He hadn't even touched me below my waist yet and I could already feel the pre-cum pooling in my briefs.  
  
I nodded, pushing my doubts aside, knowing that we were already too far in at this point to stop. With a fake sense of confidence, I reached over with both hands and tugged at the waist of his jeans. He lifted his ass off the seat, giving me just enough room to slide them down to his knees, letting his tented boxers spring free from their confines.  
  
I absentmindedly bit the corner of my lips as I took in the sight.  
  
Even in the dim light of the car, I could see the small wet spot at his tip where his pre-cum had begun to leak out as well. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a soft hum of appreciation.  
  
He grinned at this and brought his hand up to my chest, pushing me gently back against the seat. I leaned back, following his guidance, and took it upon myself to slide my own pants down, giving him a full view of my tight, black Calvin Kleins.  
  
His eyes lit up immediately and I heard him groan in approval.  
  
I was no longer blushing under his gaze, but rather relishing the admiration he was giving me.  
  
It was...hot.  
  
After a few more seconds, Danny took the same position I did, with his back pressed firmly against the seat and his eyes trained out the front windshield.  
  
"Keep your eyes forward and more importantly, keep quiet," he instructed.  
  
Not even milliseconds after I nodded, his cool fingers had slipped under the elastic of my underwear and crept down across my thighs.  
  
I hissed, chomping down hard on my lip to stifle the noise.  
  
"Quiet, babe," he chided, letting his hand wander closer to my throbbing cock.  
  
Once I regained enough coherence to move again, I followed suit and slid my own hand across his lap. Without giving myself the chance to change my mind, I soon found my wrist pinned against his slim waist by the tight elastic waistband, with my fingers sprawled out across his right thigh.  
  
"Are you ready?" he whispered, still keeping his fingers just barely away from where I desperately wanted them.  
  
"Just fucking touch me already," I demanded, letting my entire hand wrap around his length before giving him any time of his own to prepare.  
  
A throaty groan almost immediately found it’s way from my lips, but I couldn't be sure if it was due to the feeling of Danny's cock in my hand, or the feeling of my cock in his.  
  
"If you don't shut up, Wilder..." Danny threatened, beginning to pump me in his fist.  
  
All I could do was arch my back off the leather seat, throwing my head back into the headrest in the process, to stop myself from emitting any more noises.  
  
The only sounds that could be heard from our spot in the back seat was Danny's heavy breathing as I began to move my hand in sync with his.  
  
I couldn't find it in myself to even let out a breath, in fear that I would give us away.  
  
Without meaning to, my grip around Danny's length tightened considerably as he let his thumb brush over my tip, slick with my own pre-cum.  
  
We hissed in unison at the sensations.  
  
"How am I already close?" I managed to spit out, only seconds later. His hand had worked up a quick, and solid pace, and the sound of his fist hitting the skin of my waist echoed dully around the backseat.  
  
"Don't worry," he breathed in a raspy whisper as I reached my other hand over, sliding into his briefs from the other side, under his left pant leg. I let the pads of my fingers wander across his balls as he tried to formulate the other half of his response. "I'm cl-close too."  
  
"Together?"  
  
My eyes met his, filled with so much lust and passion, silently begging for his agreement.  
  
He nodded fervently, his other hand clutching at the armrest.  
  
I quickened my pace to match his, occasionally brushing my thumb across his wet, pulsing head as he had done to mine. I had to use my opposite hand to hold his hips from bucking up against my grip.  
  
"Almost there," I mumbled, my eyes falling shut, blindly struggling to keep my focus on continuing to please him. It was getting to the point where we were so in rhythm with one another that I almost couldn't tell whose hands were pumping whose shafts.  
  
Hot, plump lips had found their way to my ear again, biting a harsh kiss into the skin just under my lobe.  
  
"Not without me," Danny's voice was hoarse and demanding. I wouldn't dare disobey his request.  
  
"Course not."  
  
My orgasm was so close that I could almost feel it beginning to spill over. The tightening feeling in my stomach had entirely consumed my body and I knew that my legs were trembling now, trying to contain myself.  
  
"Now, J," He hissed. "Cum for me."  
  
Ignoring every one of Danny's demands to stay quiet, I groaned as I reached my peak. Even through my ringing ears, I could hear him letting out similar noises.  
  
"Fuck, Jack," he spat, his hips lifting completely off the seat as he came.  
  
My cock pulsed uncontrollably, emptying my sticky cum onto Danny's still pumping hand. I almost didn't notice that he was doing the same, cumming so hard that it had dripped all the way down his length and onto the second hand I'd added below.  
  
"Jesus Christ," I whispered, my chest finally heaving out my first steady breath.  
  
We both withdrew our hands, letting out shaky laughter as we looked at each other and wiped them on our already soiled briefs.  
  
"Will you help me clean up later?" Danny asked me softly, cocking a suggestive eyebrow in the dark.  
  
I smirked, still feeling rather daring after our encounter.  
  
Doing something I'd never imagined, I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Danny's warm and parted lips, not even bothering to check for any onlookers.  
  
He seemed pleasantly surprised as I pulled away and settled back once more against the window.  
  
"Of course, isn't that what friends are for?"


End file.
